(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an under-floor frame system for a vehicle that increases the rigidity and reduces weight by using a carbon fiber composite material.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a floor side/cross member, a center/rear floor and a side seal/side member, which are manufactured separately, are welded separately to manufacture a conventional Steel BIW under-floor frame, and a connection cross member is formed with an open-sectional surface. In particular, a connection portion of the center/rear floor is cut (e.g., divided) and thus the number of the members for configuring a connection structure increases and an opening portion member is formed partially with an open-sectional surface (e.g., close-sectional surface is cut) and thus a floor member is connected discontinuously, thereby causing discontinuous rigidity and weakening durability thereof. Further, multiple members are required to connect a side seal/side member/cross member and further substantial deformation may occur due to the open-sectional surface of the cross member when a side collision of a vehicle occurs.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for aiding in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.